ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Myth Episode 1
The following is a fan series, it is in no way an attempt to make profit of any form Tsuburya Productions copyrighted characters. It is meant for the enjoyment of other fans of Ultraman and similar copyrighted characters. Note: When you see a link in the story, that means the character will be shown or described on the page in question. Thank you for your cooperation. Title: Age of Myth Prologue The universe is a vast place with many constants and variables within the domain. Of these two constants were the concepts of Light and Darkness, to opposing sides all at war with each other, always clashing, always completing with the other. The two creatures seemed to perfectly represent these two forces, one was a massive beast of darkness, the other was a humanoid, the two giants clashed against and again until they landed on the dust, blasted moon of a blue planet, third from it single star. The being of light was humanoid and covered in a dense white aura that seemed to be some manner of luminous liquid, regardless of what it was it features were obscured, save the blade on its arms/elbows, its yellow eyes and the green light on its forehead. The dark beast was similarly obscured but by dark shadows, all that could be seen were its numerous red eyes, it large mouth that glowed red when open and the vast number of tentacles that varied in size. The two stood ready to finish their conflict, the giant took a fighting stance as he stood between the beast and the planet behind him. It knew what the creature wanted, it knew that they their landing on this moon was not coincidence, where there was life this creature came to consume and corrupt, it knew with all its being this monster had to be stopped. The monster could guess its opponent’s altruistic intentions, it could sense it dared to oppose its mighty power and that enraged it. Dark energy began to radiate from it, forming storms clouds of a fashion, all around it with red lightning arcing between them. A lesser creature would have faltered in the face of such power, but the giant was no such lesser creature. It ran, each footstep leaving more craters as it charge straight into the storm. With the aura around it, the giant was protected; the bolts of lightning seemed unable to touch him as it kept on running. Swinging its arm, the giant fired powerful bolts of energy that ripped through the monster’s flesh, blowing apart its tentacles. The monster charged at the giant and the clash of the two auras caused an explosion that knocked the two back. That didn't stop them however, the two charged again, this time the giant punched the beast in the face knocking it back, it did this again and again, where they not in the vacuum of space, each blow wound sound like thunder. The monster’s tentacles moved, almost as if on their own, grabbing the giant by his arms and legs. Orbs of dark energy formed around the monster’s face and flew towards the giant in large explosions. Despite the power behind the attack the giant was unharmed and monster also noticed something, his arm blades were gone. They suddenly appear, spinning and slicing through the monster’s tentacles at the giant’s mental command, each severed limb shriveled up as it was exorcised of the dark power that animated it. The monster roared again, the giant outstretched his hand and his blade joined it at the wrist, morphing and forming a bow of sorts, with a string made of energy. Pulling on it, particles of energy gathered from all over into an arrow made of energy along the length of its arm. The beast flew towards the giant just as he let go of the shining white bolt, the energy passed through the monster like a pulse of energy, but still it was not dead. It continued its charge, crashing into the giant and taking him of the moon. Both combatants were flung towards the Earth. Chapter 1 The young man wore a kimono shirt and pants with purple swirls, he had a black sash and carried about a large wood box with straps on his back. In his hand was a staff made of silver vines wrapped together into a shaft and he wore wooden sandals on his feet. His skin was somewhat tan and his hair was white locks that touched his upper back. His features were partially angular and straight, making him handsome while his ears were slightly pointed and his nails were black, thick and trimmed. He just walked through the woods, leaves covering every square inch it was hard to miss the sound of anything. He walked calmly with a stoic expression through the woods even when the men surrounded him. Men with a similar complexion to him, but while he was clean shaven they had full beards. The men wore blue tunics and white pants and black and green ponchos. They sported masks that resembled wolf and bear faces, they were warriors. “You have a lot of gall coming back here…!” shouted one of the warriors as they drew their swords. The man was silent; he simply looked around as the mist began to roll in. “Didn’t you hear us…?” shouted another. “You seem to be having trouble as of late…” he replied. “That’s none of your business…!” shouted the leader. “On the contrary…” replied the young man “It is exactly my business… Hence why I am here” One of the men charged him and swung his sword but the young man just nimbly moved to the side and smacked him in the back of the head causing him to fall over. “We don’t have time for this…” “What do me mean by ‘we’…?” asked the leader “We have plenty of time to end you abomination. “Haven’t you noticed the mist?” asked the young man. “Don’t try to distract us…!” shouted the leader. The boy stepped backwards as he stared upward in the direction of the leader. “Good bye…” he coldly said. Leaving everyone confused. That was until a massive foot came down out of the mist and crushed the leader. The men cried out in terror and fled, running about in all directions as the monster proceeded to march, roaring angrily. Only the young man seemed unafraid of the creature’s presence. One of the men, a youth compared to the others hid behind a tree and watched as the silver haired man’s eyes glowed. There was a flash of light and then were the man once stood there was now a giant. The boy fell to the ground in response to the teacher’s blow, untold centuries later the youth was knocked on his backside by a swing of the P.E teacher’s stick. The boy, a teenager had the same appearance as the man in the strange kimono from ages past but was smaller in build and had much shorter hair. He wore a white shirt and red pants like all the other boys, while the girls wore shorts. All of them wore long sock and sneakers. The teacher was a tall woman with a tone build and an angry look. She had long black hair she tied back and wore a green/blue track suit. “You dare call yourself a boy with times like that…?” she said angrily. The others laughed but the boy gave a weak laugh and apologized. The woman grabbed him by the collar and hoisted him into the air. “I don’t want your apology I want you to do better!” “Sorry…” he said again “I am what I am I suppose…” She dropped him. “You are pathetic…!” she shouted “I hear you don’t even change with the other boys…!” The others laughed and the boy just laughed half embarrassed. Then the teacher hoisted him up by the shirt again. “That’s not suppose to be funny you useless sack of protoplasm!” Everyone laughed as the teacher scowled, but the boy suddenly turned to the distance. He looked at the forest with a rather serious look for a moment. He heard something, something big and nasty, however he turned back to his witless personality quickly. The students walked back to their classroom with their teacher in front. They had come from bathing and changing back into their regular uniforms. The teacher counted them as they entered the classroom only to find that she was short one person. She knew who it was and the students laughed among themselves as she left to find the boy. The teacher found herself walking behind the school looking for him, there was little there besides the field and the large fence that covered the area. However, now there was a strange mist that had moved in from the woods. It was grey and thick despite how little of it there actually way. As she got closer to the fence she spied a scarf, it was the boy’s, he always wore it, even in class, despite the fact that people made fun of him for it. As she walked towards the fence she began to hear them, noises, she began to feel them, tremors. It sounded like thunder, but there was no rain or lightning, just the sound of giants. She felt uneasy about the whole situation, she had that feeling of being watched. She didn’t know why but she listened to the feeling in the back of her head, the one that told her to look up. She did and saw a giant humanoid figure with two glowing eyes staring back down at her. It seemed to have been holding onto something, something monstrous, it didn’t matter she fainted. Moments later she awoke to the sensation of being poked in the face by what felt like a stick. She opened her eyes to see the boy kneeling over her, he threw the stick away quickly. He helped her up and she just stood there dizzy. She was about to ask him what he had saw but she noticed his shoulder was bleeding. Instead she just told him to leave. The men gathered in the dark, wearing ancient masks made of clay and all black. The only light in the room was the one in the middle where they gathered around. “Another has appeared…” said one of the men, like the others his voice was disguised by the mask. “Yes, but it was destroyed” replied another. “Its end was shrouded by mist, one which men could not penetrate…” “Has the old one awakened…?” “Perhaps, I can think of no other power responsible for such a feet…” “What shall we do…?” “All things are as it was divined in the ancient days, the ‘Time of Monsters’ has begun, the ‘Age of Myth’ is upon us again...” Chapter 2 In those ancient days long since passed the young warrior ran back to the village. It was a small village with numerous repairs being done to it. All around the village was a wooden wall and several totems. The people inside wore tunic robes and pants or skirts and seemed to live a simple life. The young man ran into the largest hut in the village, larger than even the chief's, there he found the shaman, an old man with a thick beard, he wore a blue tunic and pants with a dark green hooded robes with wooden carved ornaments, his cloak had a hood with his mask tied into. Around him were several women catering to his needs, messaging him and offering him food as he sat drinking tea. He turned to the young man who had keeled over to his knee tired, with a look of annoyance. "This had better be important..." he said angrily. "Sir the men..." said the boy, stopping to take a deep breath. "What of them...?" "They were attacked by a monster, I don't know how many survived..." But..?" "But she returned, she changed and fought the monster...!" "What are you going of about...?" "He refers to me..." everyone turned to the doorway where they purple clothed youth stood leaning. "Bastard...!" shouted the shaman upset, as if he had been insulted. He rose up and flare at her, but the youth moved with inhuman speed and grabbed him by the face before slamming it down into the floor boards. The old man yelled out in pain as she just looked at him coldly while the others kept their distance. "I did not come here for a... 'conversation', I came to deal with your problem" The shaman got up as more of his men entered the room. "We don't need any help from a bastard woman like you, look at you, dressing like a man...!" "The world's a savage place, it easier for a man to walk the road but I digress, I seek to go to the forbidden lands..." The shaman laughed. "Foolishness, only the one of legend could walk that road and return alive, and only to him would I give my blessing...!" "That was just a formality..." she said, leaving the hut. The shaman followed after her with his men as she walked towards the gate facing the mist. All around it were several catapult, archers and men with slingshot with small vases for ammo. In the distance a rumbling came, the eyes on the totems lit up as they sensed a dark presence. The shaman noticed how the woman simply continued to walk, past the gates and towards the totems which suddenly shattered. "You fool...!" he shouted "It's suicide...!' she kept on walking. Before her a large shadow could be seen, the source of the tremors. She disappeared into the mist her body shined bright red and disappeared, in her place was another giant's shadow, this one clearly humanoid and walking away from the village to the towards the other shadow. When the solders saw this, they fell on their knees and prayed while the shaman fell to his knees in shock. Chapter 3 The solders had gathered with the priests, they wore white kimonos, shirts and pants and bore similar masks to the one the men in the dark room wore. They had set up a small alter, a table with a bowl with incense a mirror and a circlet. Most of the people prayed on all fours while the priest performed a dance, saying scripture from an unknown language before grabbing the mirror and shattering it. The forest they were in was behind the school and it was now wrecked, trees had been crushed and knocked over and several large footprints littered the area, some human like while others were not. When the mirror shattered the sound echoed throughout the forest and though most of the solders would not admit it, the feeling anxieties they held since they came were suddenly gone. "Stupid mystics..." said the general. With inhuman unison all of the priests and the priestess turned around and stared at him. The general had seen battle before, had passed his drill sergeants but their stare knocked him down a peg as it felt like the looked into his soul. "Right..." he said trying to regain his composure, "forensics spread out!" The priests rose up and gathered there things and made their way to unmarked cars. As she passed the general he stopped her. "Tell me..." he said "What exactly is causing all of this damage...?" "It is under control..." she said, her voice warped by the presence of her mask and she continued on. The general could only scowl as they left. He knew they had the answers, or at least they believed they had them and that was not a good enough answer as his country was suddenly being torn up by some unknown force. The boy sat on the edge of a skyscraper overlooking the city. He sat there not in awe or wonder at the sight but confusion. Since this morning it had happened, he could hear screaming, an impossibly loud screaming no human ear could stand, but he heard it not with his ears, he felt it. Something awoke in him, he remembered fighting but it all seem to be a blur, as if he was on a comet flying across space while having a boxing match. He felt power, it was if fire flowed in his veins, but it didn't burn. He looked at his arm and sighed unable to draw an answer, then he was somewhere else. His eyes no longer looked out his own body, they looked through the eyes of a giant, an ancient warrior. The giant, formerly the woman took a fighting stance in opposition to the monster. The beast sensed this and roared and beat its chest in rage before rushing towards the giant. "This is..." said the priest. "Pathetic...!" shouted the gym teacher. She shouted at the boy. He was in a gym uniform and was with other members of his class. The teacher was a large middle aged woman in a green and brown jumpsuit with a stick. "In all my years, I have never seen such a precedent for how pathetic you are!" She turned to the other students who were laughing. "Where, did he go...?" she asked turning back around. The boy was in his grey and white school uniform, with a scarf around his neck. He was busy putting back on his shoes. "Going somewhere...?" asked a girl, still in her gym uniform. She had hair black hair in pigtails and deep green eyes. "Home..." he replied in a cold, monotone voice. "You know that will get you in trouble..." "And...?" "I could stop you..." "Meiji-San...you can do a lot of things, but stopping me from leaving this dump is not one of them..." The boy stood up. "Rather gutsy, for a coward Akira." "I fail to see what is so courageous about running away..." Ayanami smirked in amusement. The giant of light fought in a sea of blue and purple mist, against a giant beast made of black smoke. The shined with a blue light, but a golden light shined from its eyes and from its chest. The monster let out a red light that shined from its eyes and its open maw as it roared. The two titans grappled and fought, both trying to overpower the other. The giant pushed back the monster with a kick to the stomach, causing it to stumble back. When it charged forward the giant grabbed its head and pulled it down to deliver an uppercut to its face that made it stumble back and fall. As the giant prepared to fire a beam its pause, turning around its senses a great darkness, that fired a black beam at it, knocking him down. Both combatants got up, with the giant forming a blue and red sphere in his hands, bringing them together, to create a yellow sphere that it placed in its chest, turning itself yellow and its eyes and chest white as it faced off a greater darkness. In this confusion, in the face of its empowered foe, the first beast turned and ran to the other side of the void. Chapter 4 The group were busy, the various machines and terminals in their office were busy picking up strange unknown energy signatures. "This, is off the charts...!" said one of them, a large muscular man. "Kenjo, are you getting this...?!" The middle aged man with glasses stood up. "Yeah..." he replied solemnly "but it's not off the chart, it's just nearby...!" Akira walked the streets as the town by himself, hand in his pockets, his head hung low. He was walking home, barely noticing the fog that was gathering around town, he only stopped when he found that he was alone in a white haze. Looking around lost, he began to hear things, he could hear stomping, growling, and snarls, all of these sounds were loud, but not like what came after. He could hear other sounds, grunt and shouts that sounded much more human, more snarls and deep thuds like thunder. It was then that he noticed a massive black giant of a monster, standing above him, morphing into a creature with rocks for skin. Akira made eye contact with it. "Skulletor..." he said unconsciously. As if answering, it growled and raised its foot ready to stomp upon him. On reflex Akira covered his face with his arms, unaware of the spherical aura now around him. An aura that stopped the creature's stomp and sent it stumbling back with a shock. The creature recoiled back and turned and ran away, turning into a sphere as another giant came out of the mist. This one had a silver face, two crests, an amber swirl on his chest and blue and red markings. The two made eye contact. Akira found himself on the street, the fog gone, instead of a giant he now looked at a strange man with wild, untidy hair. "Hi..." he said "I'm Alex." "Okay..."Category:Ultraman Myth Category:Ultraman Myth Episodes Category:SolZen321